Lightning the Hedgehog
by Quillink14
Summary: After being awakened by doctor Eggman, Lightning is assigned a mission to destroy Sonic the Hedgehog. He's haunted by his past memories and can't understand who this 'Saffron' hedgehog is. Lightning's gotta find out who he really is before he does something regrettable. *Lightning character originally designed to share Sonic and Shadow's likenesses.*


**Prologue**

"You went too far this time, Robotnik. I'll never forgive you!"

The angry hedgehog was in a hot rage as he sped through the city, dodging cars and people without glancing back. His thoughts were full of pure hatred and revenge as he madly sped towards the lair of his arch enemy, Dr. Nori Robotnik.

The hedgehog was blue with white-tipped quills. He had glowing golden eyes and a golden lightning bolt on each of his arms, just above his gloves. His shoes were half white and half blue with a black stripe running across them. His blue colour was, at the moment, a deep, dark blue with a slight red tinge. His angry eyes were glowing like a consuming fire.

Lightning sped through the land till he came to the location of Dr. Robotnik's base. Several large robots charged at him. Lightning didn't slow down; instead he sped up and curled into a ball, tearing right through every one of the robots who dared to challenge him.

.oO0Oo.

Inside the base, sitting on a chair in front of several monitors, was a round man who went by the name: Dr. Nori Robotnik (or just Dr. Robotnik). The round man was fairly large, almost like a human egg (It seemed to run in the family). Dr. Robotnik was a distant cousin to Dr. Ivo Robotnik (or more known as Dr. Eggman). His uncle, Dr. Gerald Robotnik, was said to be the greatest scientist in his time, but he had never met another member of his family, save for Maria Robotnik.

So now, as Dr. Nori Robotnik observed his computer screens, he felt rather nervous.

"Lightning does seem to be a little _outraged_, or maybe a lot. I don't think he'll be showing mercy tonight" the doctor gulped. After the… _accident,_ Dr. Robotnik had been expecting Lightning to come after him, but he hadn't expected the hedgehog to be so…strong. The doctor continued to watch his monitors as Lightning tossed his best robots to the side as if they were merely toys.

"I could escape now…but what good would that do? Lightning won't let me get off this so easily. He won't stop his madness until he gets his revenge. Judging by his anger, I don't think he intends to leave me un-hurt or possibly even _alive_." Robotnik quickly banished the thought from his mind. Instead, he tried to think of something to defend himself with.

After a few more moments of thinking, a twisted grin appeared on the round man's face.

"That's it!"

.oO0Oo.

Lightning dodged another robot's hand as it attempted to grab him. The blue hedgehog quickly darted underneath the large robot and paused behind it, waiting for the robot to face him again. In the few moments that took the robot to work out its target was behind it, Lightning made a small hand gesture and with a flash, a gleaming sword appeared in his white-gloved hands. The sword had a middle blue colored hilt and guards with three silver pearl-like spheres on the ends. It also had a shining silver triangle in the part where the two guards came together. It's sharp, double-edged blade was shining silver as well.

As the big robot faced the small but deadly hedgehog, Lightning charged at the large robot and swung his sword straight through the giant robot's left leg. The robot's loss of a 'leg' caused it to fall forwards, now a useless piece of junk that Lightning could safely ignore.

Said hedgehog had finally defeated the last robot that stood between him and Robotnik's base. Feeling his blood boiling with anger, the dark blue hedgehog took off towards the base, where his most hated nemesis awaited him.

Lightning busted his way into the steel fortress. Several robots confronted him. The blue hedgehog would have smirked at the challenge, had he not been so enraged. Lightning jumped up, letting go of his sword which instantly disappeared, and spun into a spiked ball. With a burst of speed, the mad ball of fury sliced right through the robots, causing them to explode. When Lightning landed, he instantly zoomed off again, charging up a set of stairs to the third level (which was the top floor of the base). At the top of the staircase, was a very thick set of steel doors. Lightning Spin-dashed right through them, the amount of impact sent the doors flying through the air. Lightning landed in a crouched position. He slowly stood up to see his arch nemesis sitting on a chair.

"Lightning, how nice of you to visit so soon" Dr. Nori Robotnik said through a twisted grin.

Lightning didn't respond. He couldn't as he was so infuriated to see the face of Saffron's murderer.

"What's the matter, hedgehog? Are you scared?" the large doctor taunted, enjoying the moment.

"You're going to pay dearly for what you've done!" Lightning growled, his quills bristling. His blue fur and quills were getting darker and darker in tone. Dr. Robotnik shifted in his seat, feeling a little nervous.

"There, there, Lightning. You can't possibly still be angry over that little incident. I don't understand why you're so upset over her, she isn't worth avenging" Dr. Eggman realized his mistake as Lightning cut him off with a dark growl. The hedgehog was getting angrier by the second.

"W-w-what I meant was that there's no point in p-punishing me because she-"

"Shut-Up!" Dr. Robotnik gulped. Lightning began to walk over to him. The Doctor moved a hand to a small, un-noticeable button on the arm of his chair and pushed it.

"You killed her!" Lightning shouted, making the doctor jump a little.

"You went too far this time Robotnik, and now you're going to pay for all your crimes!" the now black hedgehog continued. A dark, dark blue aura had surrounded the hedgehog, emitting his rage.

With a wave of his hand, the gleaming sword appeared, but instead of its normal blue, the hilt and guards had turned black and the white pearls on the top of the hilt and guards were a swirling, dark purple. The blade was still white though.

Lightning was a meter away from the round doctor. He raised his sword above his head, ready to unleash his anger. Dr. Robotnik was sweating, his mind had stopped debating on whether Lightning was actually going to kill him or not.

Just as Lightning was about to bring his sword down, a bolt of electricity hit him in the head.

A small cry of surprise escaped his mouth. The black hedgehog turned to face his attacker, an elite looking robot with an inbuilt whip that cackled with electricity. Its' other hand held a small laser gun.

Lightning let go of his sword, which instantly disappeared. His golden eyes blazing in anger. Forgetting about Robotnik, Lightning took a few steps towards the robot.

"Do you really think this will stop me, Robotnik?" Lightning asked the doctor without turning his head.

"Don't underestimate R-Lectric's power. You'll be surprised." Dr. Robotnik said, sounding much more confident than he felt.

"Bring it on then" Lightning said darkly. The robot attacked first, using its whip in an attempt to grab Lightning's hand. Lightning easily dodged and returned the attack with a black bolt of his own electricity (they don't just call him Lightning for his speed and reflexes you know).

Dr. Robotnik had jumped out of his chair as soon as he was sure Lightning's full attention was on his robot. The large doctor ran (which a surprisingly fast walk for someone of his size) to the right side of the large metal room. There was a button that blended in well with the dull-colored metal surrounding it. You wouldn't have been able to find it unless you knew exactly where to look. Robotnik pushed the button and a keypad came out of the wall. Robotnik quickly typed in the password:

'R-0-B-0-T-N-1-K-R-U-L-3-S' and then pressed enter. As soon as the password was accepted, a part in the metal floor opened up and a large robot standing behind a rather large and weird looking cannon rose up out of the ground. Robotnik smirked and climbed into the robot. After a bit of heaving, the heavy doctor made it into the cockpit.

Lightning was still busy with the R-Lectric robot. The robot fired another series of lasers from its' small gun. Lightning used his speed to dodge the robot's attacks. The robot then cracked its' whip, and lunged at Lightning. Lightning lunged forward as well, ready to meet his opponent in a head-on collision. Just before the two hit, Lightning balled his left fist and black energy surrounded it. The robot saw this and fired another shot from its gun just as Lightning fired his black energy. The explosion was surprisingly great; it threw both Lightning and the robot back in opposite directions. Lightning landed on his feet, skidding backwards. The robot landed on its back with a scraping sound. Lightning recovered from the attack and burst forwards, giving the robot no time to even stand up. Lightning leaped up and aimed a kick at the robot's head. The robot went flying backwards again. Lightning waited till the robot struggled to its feet before running forward again. With a small wave of his hand, the hedgehog's magnificent sword appeared in Lightning's gloved hand. Raising it slightly, Lightning prepared to finish off the robot. With a battle cry, Lightning swung his sword right through the robot, slicing it in half (from side to side). The robot sparked before falling down, defeated. Lightning stood up and turned to face Robotnik again, only to see his chair empty.

"Blast it! The robot was a distraction!" Lightning thought, frustrated with himself.

"Over here Lightning" the doctor's voice called. Lightning spun around. Behind him, Dr. Robotnik was in the cockpit of a rather large robot. The robot was equipped with all sorts of weapons from missiles to hammers.

"You didn't think I was finished with you yet, did you?" the doctor said, a mocking tone in his voice. Lightning, despite his anger, smirked.

"You surprise me doctor. I thought you would've been fleeing by now, just as you always do" Lightning answered back. Dr. Robotnik narrowed his eyes.

"Don't call me a chicken, you pesky little rodent! After all you're the one who failed to protect Saffron!" Lightning's tensed. He began to shake, his fury rising to a higher level. Dr. Robotnik smiled wickedly.

'_If I get him angry enough, I might have a chance to defeat that pesky rodent once and for all'_ Dr. Robotnik thought to himself, his eyes glanced at his best invention yet: the R-Coon Cannon 300.

"Take that back!" Lightning growled. His voice was so full of anger and hate it was terrifying. The hedgehog looked like he was from the worst horror movie made.

"I said TAKE IT BACK!" Lightning shouted again, this time taking a few steps forward.

"Why should I? You know it's the truth!" Robotnik sneered with a cruel smile. Lightning roared and charged at the doctor. His anger had increased so much that his eyes had gone completely white and his aura had thickened so much that you could barely see him. Robotnik's robot didn't even get the chance to defend itself. Before the doctor knew what was happening, the robot was thrown against the wall and being attacked repeatedly. Robotnik couldn't so much as lift a finger before he was attacked again and again and again.

Lightning was releasing as much of his anger as he could. There was so much it felt like the real hero inside of him had never existed. The black hedgehog threw mostly lightning based attacks. The poor robot didn't stand a chance. It was like a mad lightning storm, complete with the rumbling of thunder coming from Lightning himself.

Dr. Robotnik realized he wasn't going to win the way he was going. Lightning's anger was so strong he could feel it.

'_I need to get to my Cannon!'_ The doctor thought desperately. If he was to survive the night, the cannon would be the only thing to save him. Looking down at the control board in front of him, Robotnik pushed the emergency eject button. The clear lid that protected him from Lightning opened and Robotnik's entire cockpit flew up and out of the robot. Lightning was too blinded by his own anger to realize Robotnik was no longer in the robot, so he continued to attack it.

Robotnik quickly flew over to his cannon and started it up. A red light blinked, signaling the cannon was charging up. A great explosion erupted, making the doctor pause and look up from the charging cannon. The robot, from which he had just ejected, had exploded. The light blinded the doctor, but he didn't look away. Pacing towards him was Lightning. There were no words to describe how evil the once good-natured hero looked. His aura looked like thick black smoke surrounding him, his white eyes were hypnotizing and the hedgehog's glare was worse than Batman's or Shadow the hedgehog's put together!

Lightning paced towards his arch nemesis, he could see the look of sheer terror on the doctor's face. It gave him pleasure and made him feel strangely powerful and…_good?_ A Small flicker of regret went through Lightning, but it was quickly squashed by the dark power that now possessed the infuriated hedgehog.

"You're going to wish you'd never even thought of dealing with me" Lightning told the doctor in a dark voice. His white eyes saw a small green light flicker in front of Robotnik. Lightning moved his eyes away from the doctor's face and down to the weapon before the round man.

The hedgehog stopped walking. His fistscackled with black chaos energy. Robotnik gave an evil smile.

"I see you recognize my cannon. I wouldn't get too close if I were you; you do remember what happened when Saffron got in the way, don't you?" Robotnik said tauntingly. Lightning was shaking violently now. The dark energy in his body was building up, getting stronger.

"Two lovebirds' lives taken with the same weapon, and by the same mad genius. I do like the sound of that. The Universe won't stand a chance against me when you're out of my way! MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

Lightning couldn't take it anymore; He roared in rage and charged at Dr. Robotnik, the dark chaos energy allowed him to almost fly above the ground.

Robotnik grinned and pushed the cannon's red button. A cackling ball of light blue chaos energy exploded from the cannon. Lightning didn't have any time to dodge it. The great hero was hit right in his middle. The force of the shot sent him flying backwards. He flipped over a couple of times before landing on his stomach. The hedgehog's black aura quickly faded and his color slowly turned back to its normal blue. Lightning struggled to his knees; the cannon's chaos energy was slowly taking effect. Lightning felt light headed. His eyes were drooping. He tried to push himself to his feet but fell forward. The hedgehog tried to use his arms to push himself up, but his body was weakening by the second. He dropped back down.

Dr. Robotnik was grinning like the mad man he was, still trying to get around the fact that he had just struck the mighty Lightning, the hero of Mobius and of Earth, down once and for all.

Lightning was returning to his normal self. The dark chaos powers had left him, his fur and quills were their natural blue color, but his body was still fighting off the blackness that was trying to engulf him. He raised his head to see Robotnik grinning triumphantly down at him.

"At last, you have fallen. Now there's nothing stopping me from achieving my goals!" The doctor walked over to the hedgehog on the ground.

"Don't worry Lightning. I didn't design my cannon to kill, but to send you into an ageless sleep. Until you're re-awakened, you shall spend your years hidden in the Earth, never to be found again!" Dr. Robotnik laughed another of his annoying laughs.

'No. This can't be my end. Of all the evil beings in the Universe, I've been defeated by Dr. Robotnik?'

"No" Lightning mumbled, his weak battle against the powers of sleep were failing. Dr. Robotnik looked down at the struggling hedgehog one last time.

"Goodnight, Lightning the Hedgehog!" And then the great hero's eyes drooped closed, his heart beat slowed rapidly until it was no more than a faint sound. Dr. Robotnik smiled in glee.

"he he…hehehe..HE HE HE HA HA HA… MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

The mighty Lightning hedgehog hero had finally fallen. After many years of endless battles against the evil scientist, one of Dr. Gerald Robotnik's grandchildren and a cousin of Dr. Eggman, had finally achieved his lifelong dream of ridding himself of the blue hedgehog and his friend.

When the inhabitants of Earth learned of Lightning's end, they mourned the loss of their great hero. The story of Lightning and his many battles against Dr. Nori Robotnik were told throughout the generations, but the belief of the existence of Lightning soon began to fade and the great hedgehog became no more than a great legend.

But don't worry; this is not the last we hear of our hero...


End file.
